


Old Beginnings

by starbombb



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbombb/pseuds/starbombb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate to bother you, but I have something important to ask.."</p><p>Someone from's Dan's past returns to catch up to him, and shit, he forgot how cute this kid was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for dannyaviclan (now skeletarin) on tumblr!! also disclaimer that i don't know if ross actually does have any siblings; the one here is simply for plotline

"I hate to bother you, but I have something important to ask.."

Danny looked up from the cooling cup of coffee he’d been staring at solemnly to find the owner of the voice. It was a young man - well, younger than him - standing nervously as he waited for a reply, fidgeting with the hem of shirt.

Now, Danny wasn’t exactly in the mood for company. His band’s latest album had gone to shit, as their manager somehow lost almost half of the fucking song recordings, and the singer just.. He needed some time to himself.

"Yes?" he droned in a monotone voice, the poor kid’s eyes widening with fear at the realization that, shit, this really wasn’t a good time. "Dude, just tell me what you need. I’m not about to kill you."

"Oh man, um.. You’re.. Dan Avidan, right?"

Aw fuck. Another goddamn fanboy again. That was something Danny really did not need right now. But he took in a small breath, forcing himself to just fucking deal with it. He really didn’t need a bad rep to add onto all this other bullshit.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, man," he said smoothly, flashing the kid his trademark Danny Sexbang smirk. "I am."

"Ahaha, shit, you probably think I’m like.. Just a huge, nerdy fanboy, right? Well, ah, actually, I’m one of your ex-girlfriend’s brothers," the kids smiled, now biting his lower lip. Danny racked his brain to think of all his past relationships, not recalling that any of them had siblings that were, well, not much younger than him for one, and just… Extremely fucking adorable.

After a few moments of Danny’s face showing plain confusion the kid suddenly shouted, “Ross!” with a jump. “My name’s Ross. You dated Kayley for a little over like.. Two years, I think.”

"Oh shit!" Danny said with a genuine grin, memories of the relationship flooding back to him like a soothing wave. It was a damn good relationship if he did say so himself. It had so much potential. "Fuck, man! How’s she been?" he asked, gesturing for Ross to take a seat, which the kid eagerly did so.

"She’s, uh, she’s been alright! Yep.. She’s married now. Um, sorry to.. Tell you that, haha," Ross said with a nervous laugh. Shit, why was he so fucking nervous all of a sudden? "Anyways!" He continued, "I was just wondering if you’d wanna.. Hang out sometime? Like, just playing video games n’ shit like we used to. I’m- uh, I miss playing video games with you, even if we didn’t know each other too well."

Danny’s eyebrows raised at the sudden burst of information. Damn, he didn’t remember this kid being so fucking talkative at all. Or cute.. Shit shit, shut the fuck up, man. He’s way too young, and his sister would probably fucking kill you.

"If you’re too busy, I totally understand! With your, uh, your band and all," Ross said quickly, regretting his question instantly, and Danny could see that. Man, what was up with this kid? Did he fucking… did he kill someone?

"Nah, man," the singer laughed, getting out of the booth he’d chosen to sit in, then offering his hand to Ross. "I got the time. I’m currently in a bit of shit with my new album, but I really don’t wanna deal with it at the moment. I need to just relax for a bit."

Ross jumped up instantly, taking Danny’s hand, the singer’s grin becoming suddenly addictive. “That’s great!” he cheered. “My apartment, yeah?”

Danny nodded, paying the waitress in cash as she came by to give him the bill, and offered her a wink as well before turning back to Ross. “Sure, dude. You got a car?” When he received a shake of the head, he chuckled to himself. “Alright. I do, so c’mon.”

When they arrived at Ross’ place, Danny watched as the kid instantly dropped to his knees in front of the TV, searching through a stack of games he owned for his old NES.

"Shit!" Danny exclaimed, his facial expression bursting with excitement. "You still have one of these things?" he asked as he went to flop down onto the couch, Ross choosing to sit in front of him on the floor.

"Yeah, man!" the shorter giggled, "It’s the one thing I’ll always keep, no matter where I end up." Ross then handed Danny the controller, and they exchanged a knowing smirk before beginning to play the very first Mario game they’d ever beaten together.

The sky was pitch black and littered with stars by the time they finished, all their lives having been used up in game. They were so close. They were so damn close to the end! Danny groaned as he threw his controller down next to him, but instantly laughed. His laugh had become gentle and hoarse, the game inducing shouts of pure rage from the two of them each time they’d gotten stuck and lost multiple lives on one part or another.

Ross had taken to sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Danny, laying across the entire length just so he could occasionally fuck Dan up mid-level whenever it was his turn, and was now giving Dan a smug grin. “Wanna go again? I bet we could beat it by lunchtime,” he teased, causing Danny to pout. “God dammit, Ross,” the older laughed with an eyeroll.

"Speaking of lunchtime.." he continued, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time, and.. Oh shit.

He stared at the screen of his phone with a terrified gaze. ‘7 Missed Calls - Brian’, it read.

"Shit," he hissed, earning a worried look from Ross, the younger’s smile now faded. "I’ll be back in a sec."

Danny hopped off the couch and sped into the bathroom that Ross had shown him early, his heart racing faster than it should’ve been as he dialed up his friend’s number.

"Danny!" an angry Brian Wecht shouted from the opposite end. "Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you all fucking night!"

"Fuck- I know, Brian, and I’m sorry! I was hanging out with an old friend and I just.. Got caught up. Really, really caught up."

"Whatever," Brian dismissed, quickly getting to his point. "Okay, you’re just fucking lucky I don’t have any bad news. Good news, in fact! That band you were looking at called me up and told me that they have an open spot in their tour, and they’d love to have us!"

Danny heard the smile eminating in the way Brian spoke, and he instantly reciprocated. “Holy shit, dude! That’s fucking awesome!”

They cheered between each other for a few more moments before Danny explained that he’d probably better get back to the poor kid waiting in the living room, as much as he’d love to scream and shout through the phone with his best friend all morning.

"Alright, alright, I’ll leave you guys to that. Oh, and Dan?" Brian asked, Danny hearing the smirk slip onto his features and thought ‘oh no’.

"Yeah?"

"Don’t forget protection." And he hung up.

Danny couldn’t hold back the simultaneous groan and laugh. Brian’s a fucking grown-ass man, and here he was, making sex jokes at 2AM. 

… It’s 2AM.

"Hey man." Ross greeted as Danny entered the room once again. His eyes were basically closed, Danny noticed, and the smile he gave was both groggy and cute, but Danny shook that thought from his head.

"Dude," Danny smirked, "You look fucking wrecked. I say we just put on an old, shitty Netflix movie and you can fall asleep, yeah?" He waited for Ross to nod before continuing. "Where’s your room at? I’ll get us some blankets."

Not even half an hour later, they were curled up on the couch, surrounded by as many blankets as Danny could carry at one time. He’d put on the first Disney movie he could find, under Ross’ exhausted influence, and thrown himself onto the couch. It was only moments before Ross, beside him, was fast asleep and very much leaning against him.

Danny looked down at the kid for a moment before shifting so that he could get comfortable as well, deciding to lay down on the couch and pull Ross on top of him. He wouldn’t be pissed in the morning, right..? Danny could easily just use the excuse that he didn’t wanna shove the younger onto the floor or wake him up or anything. Yeah. That would work.

As Danny was drifting to sleep, he felt Ross snuggle into him further, his nose now in the crook of the taller’s neck. Danny simply sighed, smiling, and pulled the blankets over them further.

He sure fucking hoped Ross wouldn’t regret his question in the morning, because damn, he could get used to this.


End file.
